


I Am Not Hinata Hajime

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Universe, Future Foundation, Gen, Kamukura & Hinata Twins AU, Post-Game, Sorry If I Mess Up In Characterizing These Guys, Will Probably Add Some Relationship Tags Later, weird story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fanfiction that I came up with. Kamukura and Hinata are twins but everyone mistook them for the same person because Hinata disappeared around the time the surgery was happening. Kamukura's old name was Hinata Shou (Because, well, Shou is another form of the kanji "genesis," which is the kanji for Hinata's name, Hajime). Basically Kamukura was woken up last, and he realizes that he is not Hinata, that he never was.</p><p> </p><p>--------ON HIATUS (got writer's block)--------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn't want to explain everything in the summary. Kamukura was already accepted into the main building as the SHSL Brainiac. He didn't stand out and was antisocial. On the other hand, his older twin Hinata was charismatic and had a nice group of friends, but had no talent at all. Kamukura was chosen for the surgery because the scientists at Hope's Peak realized that they couldn't remove a personality, since that would interfere with the brain's memories. So they chose instead a person with not much of a personality and with enough brainpower to withstand the surgery. That was Kamukura. And since they had replaced all of Kamukura's memories with Hinata's during the game, he is now not only regaining memories of his time in Despair, but also of his childhood.

He opened his eyes lazily, then closed them again, his eyes stinging from the sudden light. First, his eyesight adjusted, showing him a white ceiling. Then, his ears caught sounds of murmurs and squeaks on tiled floors. He regained his senses, the odd scent of disinfectant wafting towards his nose. He tried to sit up, making it halfway, when it hit him.

 

It plowing right into him like a bullet train, crashing into his mind and throwing his senses into a frenzy. He was pretty sure he was screaming, screaming something that didn't make sense, but it hurt, his head _hurt_  so much as memories came rushing into his head at too fast a pace. There were other yells, but he couldn't pay attention to what they were saying because his head felt like it was being split open and he kept on screaming, screaming this time for someone to help him, for someone to please, please, make it stop.

 

Then suddenly, it stopped. Everything slowed down, and he opened his eyes to see a brown, spiky haired boy with hazel eyes, putting a finger to his lips, as if recognizing a secret that was only between the two of them. He looked down at the black, thick strands of hair tangled and resting in clumps on the sheets of his bed, and stared into the other boy's eyes. He saw himself in the reflection of that boy's eyes, his pale face practically covered by his thick black hair, and his red, despair filled eyes.

 

He realized it just then, as the boy smiled at him.

 

_I am not Hinata Hajime._

 

_\--------_

 

That small revelation was enough to calm him down. He wasn't Hinata Hajime. He was Kamukura Izuru, a total, separate being from Hinata. But still, that boy didn't leave. That hazel eyed boy just stayed there, sitting on his bed, and smiled at him.

 

"What do you want?" Kamukura asked. He was bored, and had already known the answer to his own question. However, the boy had surprised him.

 

"Nothing, really." The boy shrugged. "I'm assuming you know who I am, Izuru?"

 

Kamukura scoffed. "Hinata Hajime."

 

Hinata smiled. "Of course. It was silly of me to ask."

 

"If you don't need to be here, then leave."

 

Hinata looked like he was thinking about it for a minute, but then smirked. "I'm a figment of your imagination. If you tell me to leave, but I don't, then that means you don't want me to leave."

 

"If you are thinking that I do not find your presence here utterly boring, then you are mistaken."

 

"Then why am I here?"

 

Kamukura was nearly at a loss for words, but recovered very quickly. "Because _you_  want to be. However, it's preposterous that a memory such as you is allowed to think freely. You died two years ago, after all."

 

Hinata chuckled. "Are you so sure about that?"

 

Kamukura narrowed his eyes lazily. "Yes. That was the first memory that flashed through my head. I saw your corpse and our parents' corpses lying face down, with a weapon in my hand. Naturally, the only assumption is that you died."

 

"But is that really true?" Hinata mused, but then stood up and moved right beside Kamukura, looking towards the door. "We'll talk more later. It seems you have a visitor."

 

Kamukura watched the doorknob turn, and six people entered: Kirigiri Kyouko, Naegi Makoto, the original Togami Byakuya, and his fellow survivors.

 

"Hinata-san!" gasped Sonia, who looked older, with her blonde hair cut above her shoulders. The others also had noticeable differences: Souda's hair was growing black at the roots with only a few streaks left of the dyed pink color, Kuzuryuu was taller and sported a bandage over his eye instead of the dragon eyepatch he had in the game, and Owari was thinner with dark shadows under her eyes. They all wore hospital gowns and rushed towards him.

 

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you survived. I nearly forgot."

 

The four stopped in their tracks. "Oh shit," Kuzuryuu started, "you're not Kamukura, are you?"

 

Hinata chuckled, leaning more towards Kamukura. "They really don't like you, do they?"

 

Sonia, however, easily regained her composure. "Kamukura-san, is it?" However, she could not hide the sudden tenseness on her face.

 

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously." He was so bored of their reactions.

 

Hinata sighed. "Be a bit more polite, won't you? You're speaking to a princess."

 

Naegi stepped forward. "Kamukura-san, you wouldn't mind if we asked you a few questions, right?" Now here was one person who tried to hide their nervousness but failed epically.

 

"I don't care. It's all going to be rather boring, anyway." 

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Kirigiri pulled up a chair and sat down near the bed, her face expressionless and as blank as a clean slate.

 

Hinata sat down next to him, and whispered in his ear, "I'll tell you which ones to answer."

 

"Shut up. I don't need you to tell me what to do." Kamukura's response was apparently not voiced and their exchange appeared to take no more than a second, for Kirigiri and the others did not show any knowledge of his answer. "I'm the only one who can see you."

 

"Why are you stating something you already know?" asked Hinata. Kamukura chose to ignore him.

 

"Let's begin," said Kirigiri, folding her hands and placing me in her lap. "Kamukura-kun, would it be possible to speak to Hinata?"

 

Hinata burst out laughing. "Oh God, I didn't expect that! Okay, yeah, I did." He stared intently at Kamukura. "You know what to say back, right? And after you reply, don't talk about the subject anymore. Just give them one sentence and be done with it. That'll make it more interesting, right?"

 

Kamukura had to admit, that would be interesting, if not childish. He decided to do what the imaginary Hinata had suggested. He looked Kirigiri straight in the eye, an obviously bored expression on his face as always. "No, you can't, because he died two years ago."

 

Kirigiri looked slightly surprised, and chuckled. "Amazing. Even someone as talented as you can make mistakes. You see, I believe your sense of time is incorrect. Hinata Hajime entered the surgery at seventeen years old, and you were created around that time. Your age now is twenty one. So, in a sense, he 'died,' but that was four years ago."

 

Kamukura almost smirked. He couldn't help himself; he had to respond. Just two last sentences. Hinata looked as if he wanted him to respond, as well. "No, I meant in the literal sense. I killed Hinata Hajime two years ago, with my own two hands."


	2. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOKAY!  
> Here we are, with our very new chapter! Enjoy, please!

"Wow, you really are skilled." Hinata sat across from Kamukura at one of the restaurant's tables, elbows on the table and head in hands, staring intently at the food Kamukura was eating.

 

Kamukura simply ignored him. Of course he was skilled. He did not need anyone to tell him that. _Especially_ not a simple ghost of a memory.

 

Hinata wore a pouty frown. "Ignoring me? Come on, you're the only one I can talk to. If you don't talk to me, then I'll be all by my lonesome."

 

"Disappear then." Kamukura neatly laid his utensils on his plate and carried the dish back to the kitchen, placing it in the sink. He made his way back to his hospital room, Hinata scurrying after him.

 

"You know, you should really take a bath," the hazel eyed boy commented. "You stink, and your hair is a mess. Don't you ever feel like brushing it?"

 

Kamukura simply glared at him, not only because of how annoying he was, but also because he was right. Kamukura had spent a month in that pod hooked up to that machine, and hadn't bathed since. Now was a good time as any.

 

Hinata noticed this small musing, and smirked. "I was right, then. Go take a bath."

 

Kamukura glared again at him, then stiffly obeyed the command, grabbing another pair of clothes and strolling down the corridors to the bathhouse located next to the hospital. However, he wasn't the only one who was thinking of cleansing themselves. 

 

Souda–at least, Kamukura believed that to be his name, since he hadn't really asked and didn't care enough to ask–stared at him, his lower half covered with a towel and his hair covered with shampoo. Kamukura paid him no heed and sat down somewhere that didn't look so rundown that it might break any second, proceeding to wash himself.

 

The mechanic swallowed rather loudly, and attempted to make conversation. "Hey, uh, Kamukura. Fancy seeing you here."

 

The long haired man noticed his nervousness immediately, and continued to wash his hair, but not after shooting off a reply. "You're boring, and I feel no need to make conversation with you." This, of course, was simply a true statement, meant to provoke the mechanic. And Souda did not disappoint.

 

"What the hell?" Souda's pointed teeth were being ground together noisily. "Look, we're trying to be nice to you, but you're as rude as hell. Why are you even here? Hinata should be with us, not you. But you're here, and you have so many talents apparently, but you're not even helping us revive our friends!" Souda's voice rose several octaves as he ranted, his anger clear in his voice and on his face.

 

Kamukura finished his bath rather quickly, and wrapped his long hair in a towel, turning towards  the other. "Friends?" he replied in a monotone voice. "Who decided that? None of you are my so called 'friends,' so I shouldn't care. After all, you are all so utterly uninteresting."

 

Souda curled his hands into fists. "You're terrible!" he shouted. "You should care, since you're the one that put us in all this mess! You uploaded the virus into the program and put everyone in those comatose states!"

 

"It's all my fault? How is it my fault?" replied Kamukura coldly. "You're also responsible. You caused the Tragedy. You are Ultimate Despair. Because if you weren't Ultimate Despair, nothing would have happened. The world would have been perfectly fine."

 

Souda wore a shocked look, but Kamukura knew that he was right. Everything was their fault. They were the ones that caused everything. If anyone deserved blame, it was themselves. Kamukura sighed. "How boring," he said, before pulling on his clothes and leaving a shocked Souda behind. He walked back to his room, and laid on his bed, Hinata sitting in a chair next to him.

 

"How was your bath?" he asked.

 

"Boring," replied Kamukura, before turning on his side and falling into the abyss of sleep.

 

\--------

 

_The boy woke up in a cold sweat, and grabbed a pillow, running to the next room. The occupant of the other room, a brown haired boy with hazel eyes, sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Shou, what's wrong?" he yawned._

 

_The boy gripped the pillow to his chest tightly, standing in front of the bed, and sniffled._

 

_His brother tilted his head. "Another nightmare?"_

 

_The boy nodded. "Nii, c-can I sleep here tonight?" His voice trembled from the fear he had felt during his dream._

 

_"Yeah, it's fine!" His brother scooted over and lifted his blanket, inviting him into his bed. The boy crawled in next to his brother, pulling the sheets up to his neck._

 

_"Thanks, Nii."_

 

_His brother smiled a wide smile, holding the boy close. "It's okay, Shou! Don't be afraid, after all, I'll always be here!"_

 

_The boy nodded, and drifted off, a smile on his face._

 

\--------

 

Kamukura sat up in his bed, banishing the sense of safety from his mind, and turned to Hinata. "What was that?" he demanded.

 

Hinata smiled. "A memory, obviously. Jeez, you used to be so cute. Wonder what happened."

 

"Why?" he hissed.

 

The other boy sighed. "Because those guys believed you were me, and replaced your memories with mine. You're regaining all the memories you've lost, so naturally, they'll come in chronological order."

 

Kamukura frowned. "I don't want these memories."

 

Hinata stifled a laugh. "Too bad. They're coming anyway. Oh, speaking of coming, those guys are here." 

 

Kamukura glanced at the door, which opened slowly, inviting in Kirigiri, Naegi, and Togami. Kirigiri took up a chair and sat near him again.

 

"Mind if I ask you a few questions again?" Kirigiri asked.

 

He knew that wasn't a request, it was an order. He waved his hand dismissively and looked over at Hinata, who held a finger to his lips.

 

She nodded. "Okay. How about you tell us what you meant by what you said yesterday?"

 

Hinata leaned towards Kamukura. "How about you just tell her how she was half right but half wrong when she assumed Hinata was you?" he whispered. Kamukura was annoyed; he already knew what he was going to say and didn't need some memory to tell him.

 

Kamukura stared at Kirigiri, his normal bored expression concorting into a sneer. "You weren't totally wrong when you said that Hinata was me."

 

She raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate."

 

"Hope's Peak did operate on a Hinata. However, they didn't necessarily operate on a Hinata Hajime. You were half right in your deductions, but still wrong."

 

"Tell me more." However, that was all Kamukura was going to say for today. He twisted a strand of his hair, staring at Hinata, who wore a satisfied smile.

 

Kirigiri knew he wasn't going to tell her anything else, and got up to leave. "I'll see you again tomorrow," she stated, exiting the room with the other two behind her.

 

Hinata plopped down on the side of the bed, grinning. "Nicely done! I knew you could do it!"

 

"Obviously," Kamukura said, but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was fixated on the memory he had regained, and couldn't help but feel interested in what others were to come as he smirked to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BA-BAM BAM BAM  
> Andddddddd we're finished with the second chapter! Curious about what comes next? Then keep an eye out for the next chapter, which'll arrive in two days at least!


	3. Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooohoooooooo! New chapter! Finally! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I'm making up for that with an extra long chapter! So forgive me, please!

_The boy stared at himself in the mirror, a distasteful frown upon his face. His long thick black hair, his dark amber eyes, and his pale almost translucent skin was deep in contrast with his twin brother's light brown hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Why couldn't he look more like Hajime?_

 

_He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder, until he saw his brother's laughing face._

 

_"Geez, Shou, you look ready to chop someone's head off!" he laughed aloud. Only his brother was able to differentiate the subtle changes in his expressions and associate them with normal emotions._

 

_"I do not," he stated, absentmindedly twirling a strand of his long hair. His brother caught on to this motion, and smiled._

 

_"Your hair's gotten longer again."_

 

_"Oh? I didn't notice."_

 

_"Don't sass me, Shou. Let me cut your hair." He pulled over a stool. "Let me find those scissors."_

 

_The boy swallowed, slightly anxious. "Wait, I don't trust you with my hair."_

 

_"Why not? I won't accidentally gouge your eyes out if you're worried about that." He rummaged through the drawers, searching for the scissors._

 

_He shook his head. "No, I'm worried that you'll cut it so terribly that I'll never be able to go to school again."_

 

_His brother rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. I'm not terrible at cutting hair. I'll only cut it at your chin." He withdrew from the drawer with a brush and a pair of scissors in hand. "Now sit down." His brother was rarely authoritative, except concerning the strangest manner, which caused the boy to obey._

 

_He sat down on the stool, and his brother began to brush his hair. He struggled every five seconds or so with yet another tangle. He cursed under his breath. "God, Shou, brushing your hair once in a while wouldn't hurt you, you know?"_

 

_He gritted his teeth as his brother tried to comb through a rather knotted tangle. "Well, people rarely ever notice I'm there, so why would I need to?"_

 

_"To make things easier for your brother, obviously!"_

 

_After several minutes of cursing and two broken brushes later, his brother was finally ready to cut his hair. He opened and closed them quickly, and held them up to the boy's hair. "Ready?" The boy nodded, and his brother began to snip away, long black strands falling to the floor. Everytime the cold metal of the scissors touched his neck, he winced, and his brother apologized quickly._

 

_"I'm done," his brother announced, and the sound of the scissors ceased._

_The boy opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror, a small smile on his face. He ruffled his newly cut chin length hair, and glanced at his brother, who grinned. "Thanks, Nii."_

 

_His brother laughed. "Anytime, Shou. Oh, I know!" He suddenly clapped his hands together. "This cutting hair thing should be our brotherly bonding thing!"_

 

_"What?" asked the boy, tilting his head in confusion._

 

_His brother struggled to find the words. "Well, uh, I think I need to rephrase that or something." He cleared his throat dramatically. "Okay, so, me cutting your hair and brushing your hair will be our thing! Only I'm allowed to do that, and no one else! How does that sound?"_

 

_The boy put a hand to his chin, thinking for a second, then gave his answer. "Okay," he agreed. "It'll be 'our thing,' then."_

 

\--------

 

"How was it?" Kamukura opened his eyes and turned his head, staring back at Hinata, who smiled knowingly, his head resting on his fists.

 

"Boring," he replied. "It changes nothing."

 

"Wrong," Hinata said, frowning.

 

" _Excuse me_?" Kamukura asked in disbelief. "How am I wrong?"

 

Hinata shrugged. "You'll see. Oh, they're here already."

 

Both of them, the talented and his memory, turned their heads to the door, which opened to accept Kirigiri, Naegi, and Togami once more.

 

"In a hurry?" Kamukura asked, although not very interested in whatever they replied.

 

"Trouble at one of the safety shelters."

 

"None of your concern," answered Naegi and Togami, both in unison but with rather different answers. Togami glared at Naegi, who wasn't the slightest bit affected by the blonde's hostile expression.

 

Kirgiri, with her usual stoic expression, spoke quietly to Kamukura. "We'll be changing things up a bit. Do you mind?"

 

Togami scoffed. "Why are you asking him? He doesn't have a choice in the matter." 

 

"T-Togami-kun!" stuttered Naegi.

 

The blonde adjusted his glasses, and sat where Kirigiri had sat during the first two sessions, crossing his arms and placing one leg over the other, the very image of an arrogant yet perfect King. "You'll be answering my questions. Unlike Kirgiri, I won't simply let you not answer," he warned.

 

Kamukura shrugged. "As long as I don't get bored of it."

 

Togami narrowed his eyes. "Now, enhance on your previous answers. What do you mean, our assumption wasn't necessarily wrong? I have a couple theories myself, but it would be better to hear it straight from the horse's mouth, no?"

 

Kamukura rolled his eyes. "How about you tell me your theories first, hmm?"

 

Togami scowled, and Naegi put a hand on his shoulder, as if telling him, 'Hang in there.' Togami sighed. "Very well." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if his patience was wearing thin. "One, you may be misleading us. For what reason, I'm not sure, but it must be for a rather screwed up reason, or there might not be a reason at all. And then, two, Hope's Peak forged those documents concerning Hinata Hajime, considering the possibility that he never existed in the first place, and was simply created for the Academy so they could create a connection between their beloved project and some sort of student at Hope's Peak, also for reasons unknown." Togami stared intently at Kamukura, possibly searching for a reaction. "So? Which one is correct?"

 

Kamukura's lips curved slightly to create a small smile. "Neither. Didn't you ever consider the possibility that Hinata Hajime and I are both completely different people, but are related in one of the closest of bonds?"

 

Togami blinked, as if disbelieving the fact that he assumed wrong. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

 

"I _mean,_  haven't you ever considered the fact that maybe Hinata and I were brothers? Twins, even? I mean, isn't that the so called cliché? It shouldn't be so surprising." Kamukura had completely lost interest in his interrogation.

 

However, the three Future Foundation members all wore varying looks of shock. Even the expressionless Kirigiri looked a bit surprised.

 

"What?" Naegi exclaimed, trying to hide his slight panic but failing miserably. "Th-That's–"

 

"Completely and utterly true. Are we finished now? It seems you may need a while to sort out your thoughts." It was almost like their roles were flipped; Kamukura was the interrogator, and those three were the suspects who had broken down from the mental stress.

 

Kirigiri weakly nodded at Naegi and Togami, and those three got up to leave, their looks of disbelief still apparent on their faces.

 

Hinata smiled. "Wow. You dealt them a critical blow. Congratulations."

 

\--------

 

"Kamukura-san!" A female voice from behind him was calling him, but Kamukura paid her no heed. He waited patiently, however, for her to catch up.

 

"Kamukura-san, good afternoon!" greeted Sonia, flanked by Owari and Kuzuryuu. Kamukura noted that Souda was not present, probably still afraid to confront him after that scene in the bath.

 

"Sonia, Owari, Kuzuryuu," he said. "Why are you here? If you are looking to alleviate me from my boredom, then it will not work. You can do nothing to become interesting again."

 

"Oh, shut up!" snarled Kuzuryuu.

 

"You wanna go, long hair?" Owari cracked her knuckles. Kamukura, however, was intimidated by neither.

 

"Hush!" commanded Sonia, and the two obediently but reluctantly ceased. The princess smiled. "Kamukura-san, I have noticed that your hair is much longer than it should be. How about we cut it for you?"

 

His heart nearly stopped at her last statement, and he swallowed nervously, taking a second to compose himself once more. "No," he replied icily. "I'd rather not have people like you touching my hair." He unconsciously brought his hand up to his head, running his fingers over the scars from the surgery, steeling himself so he wouldn't wince. However, his breathing got slightly louder and more ragged.

 

Sonia nodded. "I understand. But please let us know if you change your mind! After all, friends should help each other out!" Kamukura didn't even shoot a shark reply at her mention of 'friends'; he was too preoccupied with walking away quickly and to his room, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

 

Hinata sat beside him, smiling. "'It changes nothing' my ass. It changes everything, Shou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, is this even extra long? I don't really remember, but I hope so. Sorry if it isn't....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just did a little editing. I just realized that Kamukura should at least be twenty one, since I went over the Danganronpa timeline. So yeah.


End file.
